The Wolf and the Bird
by XMidnight-WolfX
Summary: This is the story behind Sakura. What happens if Sakura has some secrets that no one really knows? And what's up with that collar? Sasuke has forgotten something important from his past, what is it? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno TenNeji plz R
1. Chapter 1 Departure

Chapter 1: Departure

That night, in the cold breeze, Sakura waited. Upon the sight of Sakura there in front of him, Sasuke was surprised. At the glimpse of Sasuke's features, Sakura noticed him wearing a backpack and her stare hollowed.

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew you'd come this way…if you were to leave…" she said, "so I just waited here…"

"Get out of here… and go back to sleep." Sasuke coldly sprang and walked away.

Sakura couldn't take it, her heart was pounding as if it you burst with emotion, and the tears began to swell down her cheeks.

"Why won't you say anything to me?" Sakura sobbed as she turned toward him. "Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me…?"

"I told you: I don't need your help." Sasuke said stopping in his tracks. "Don't try to look after me."

Sakura looked down, and the silence crept over her as she dwelled in sadness.

"No matter what, you'll just always hate me wont you..?" She breathed, "You remember don't you? When we became genins, the day when our three-man team was first decided…The first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me…."

--flash back--

"Loneliness…"Sasuke said coldly.

"Huh?" Sakura said confused.

"It's just a bit different from having your parents mad at you…"

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Sakura shivered.

Sasuke turned toward her, "You're annoying."

--end flash back--

She stood there facing Sasuke's back in silence.

"I don't remember that…"

Sakura became surprised, and then she understood.

Sakura laughed, "yeah, I guess you're right… that's all in the past, huh?

Sasuke was silent.

"That's when it all began though, you and me... along with Naruto and Kakashi sensei…" Sasuke stayed silent as Sakura continued, "We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times, even with that though…" Sakura paused, "I still enjoyed it."

Sakura fell silent for a second and continued, "I know some about your past Sasuke, but even if you get revenge though…It won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke…" Sakura said forcing herself not to burst into tears again, "…nor me…"

"I already know..." Sasuke said.

Sakura was taken aback by his words.

"I'm different from you all… I can't be following the same path as you guys…" he paused, "up until now, we've done everything as a group. But there is something else I must do… Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge... for that reason only, do I live…" Sasuke stopped. "I'll never be like you or Naruto!"

A tear traveled down Sakura's cheek, she pushed onward, "Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know you're in pain! I may have friends and family…but… if you were to leave..." Sakura shivered and tears kept coming, "to me... to me... I would be just as alone as you…"

Sasuke was silent and then he responded, "from now on… we all begin new paths…"

Tears swelling from Sakura's face, she couldn't take it, her heart was going to burst and she snapped. "I…I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me… there would be no regrets… because, everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy….I SWEAR!" Sakura continued, "I would do anything for you! So… please just stay with me…I'll even help you with your revenge... I don't know what I could do... but, I'll try my best to do something…" Sakura looked down, her eyes shut tight, sniffling. "So please stay with me… or take me with you if you can't stay here…" Sakura stood sniffling, and looked up as Sasuke shifted, turning around to face her.

"You really are… annoying" he said and walked away.

Sakura struck with grief said, "Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!"

At that moment Sasuke in an instant was behind her. They stood there for a second.

"Sakura… arigatoo gozimasu" And with that he struck at a weak spot of her neck and fell unconscious.

"Sa…Sasuke….-kun…" She wearily whispered.

Sakura fell forwards and Sasuke caught her. His dark onyx black eyes darted at her pale pink face as he set her on a nearby bench. He leaned over her, his black raven hair briskly touching her face, and then he whispered something, and in an instant he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so…my first chapter. What'd ya think? I have a whole bunch more to come. I just couldn't stop writing!

"arigatoo"- Thank you"

"arigatoo gozaimasu"- a higher form of 'Thank you'


	2. Chapter 2 A PRINCE! LOVE TRIANGLE!

Chapter 2: A Prince! Love Triangle!

Sakura, in her dream state, dreamt of a time when she was a part of team 7 with her fellow team mates.

--Dream flashback--

The sun was hot as the group was traveling through the rocky terrain of the boarder between the Wind country and the Fire country heading towards their destination in Wind.

"Are we there yet!" Naruto chirped.

"No!" Sakura yelled, "We won't be there until we're there! So stop repeating it!"

Kakashi sighed as they climber up a steep sand hill.

"Is there any shade?" Naruto asked.

"There's shade all around us, given by the trees Naruto..." Kakashi replied.

"Can we take a break?" Naruto pleaded

"Actually, we could..." Kakashi said, "I'm sure you three are all as tired as I am. We have been on the move since dawn. So let's take a break."

Team 7 hurried further into the forest to be hidden in the shade of the trees and they all crash onto the floor.

"It is very odd to see so much sand in a forest." Sakura pointed out.

"Very true, but as we are near the great desert of the Wind, it is very expected unlike in Fire." Kakashi responded.

"Is there a town near by?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi replied, "There shouldn't be. So we should make camp here, you know take a break and get fully recharged before we enter the great desert of Wind."

They all agreed and set up camp, Naruto searching for wood, Sasuke tending to the sleep ware, Kakashi reading his book, and Sakura tending to the food. Once enough wood was gathered, Sasuke lit the fire and they all sat around it for warmth as the sun was nearly set. Sakura cooked all the food and handed it out in the bowels she had brought.

"What no Ramen?" Naruto whined

"Eh! Shut up Naruto, be glad for the food!" Sakura pounded.

"So what did you all think about our mission to Wave country? I never got to ask, so now I am." Kakashi said.

"Wave? Well it was very interesting and a big part of our training." Sakura carefully replied.

"It was fine; I was fully calm about it." Sasuke coolly said.

"Yeah right! You were panicking when you heard Sakura-chan scream!" Naruto pointed out.

"Was not, dobe!"

"Was too!"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke growled and hit Naruto leaving a bump on his head.

"OOOOWWWWWWWW! Damn Sasuke!" Naruto blazed.

Just then a huge bang and a cloud of smoke arose from just a few feet away, making the team fully aware. They got up and quickly went to check it out. When they got to the scene, a giant crater was in a clearing of tossed trees left and right, and six figures were standing there, clearly it was 5 to 1. The five opposing ninjas were in dark crimson hooded robes, it was impossible to tell what they looked like. And the single defender was about Naruto's age with dark hair styled just like Lee's, he wore green shorts and a chained tunic. It seemed like the person was totally out of kunai, and was out numbered.

At that moment the five charged, right when one was about to chop the man's head off when Sakura's kunai blocked it with immense speed. Sakura took one, while the others of group 7 took another and the unknown man in green shorts and chain mail. Kakashi gave a swift blow to his opponent and he was quickly knocked out, Kakashi then moved on to help Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke helped each other to quickly knock out their opponents, one by elbow, the other by a kick in the groin really hard.

As Kakashi closed in to help Sakura the two opponents left both lunged at her. And blood splattered across the ground. Sakura dodged them and they both struck each other when Sakura kicked one up and the other down, making it a double knock out. The man in chain mail was stunned by her performance, and so were Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I bet you liked those skills huh, Mister. Sakura-chan is so talented." Naruto chimed as the group approached him. He moved passed the others and crouched on one knee, taking Sakura's hand he kissed it delicately. Naruto became so infuriated.

"Who do you think you are!" he stammered.

"I am Koro, Umedia Koro" Koro said releasing Sakura's hand and standing up, his dark chocolate eyes looking at Naruto.

"Well, I guess we should be off..." Kakashi said and group 7 followed him to go back to their camp grounds.

"WAIT!" Koro yelled after them, "Please in thanks of saving my life please come to my home to stay."

Kakashi agreed and they went back to the camp site and packed all of their belongings and headed toward Koro's home. As they traveled through the forest they came upon a very high hill, of which they climbed. Once they met the top the looked down and saw that the hill from that point on dropped entirely to a castle and a few houses.

"Welcome to my home." Koro exclaimed.

Koro led them to the gates of the castle and knocked on the knocker of the great iron gates. They slowly opened to show guards of hard plated armor greeting them. They entered the main hall of many elegant colors and hallways branching off into different directions.

"Please take my guests to the guest rooms." Koro instructed a maid.

"Yes Prince Koro."

"PRINCE!" Naruto exclaimed surprisingly.

The maid led the group down a long corridor to a large wooden door and opened it.

"In side is the suite guest room, which includes a lounge, four washrooms, three resting quarters, and three balconies for each room.

As the group entered the room they were amazed to find the room so elegant and fancy. It was a true palace. Paintings hung from the walls, the furniture was make of old oak, the cushions we soft as rabbits fur, the floor made of polished wood, and the colors of grey, red, and royal blue covered the entire room.

"I call this room." Kakashi said entering it and locking the door.

"I call this one!" Sakura pointed, catching Kakashi's lead, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to share the double room.

"Oh hell no." Naruto said as he entered the last room with Sasuke.

Two beds were right next to each other, two bathrooms, and one balcony. In the other room, Sakura had put her stuff onto her bed and had gone outside onto her balcony. The balconies were all connected, like steps; each room's balcony was either higher or lower than the room next to it. Sakura walked back inside to find their dinner awaiting them.

There at the table in the lounge sat Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi and as Sakura took her place maids came up and began taking requests of food for the guests. Naruto requested loads of ramen, while the others just had the delicacies laid out in front of them. After dinner Naruto and Kakashi went to bed and Sakura and Sasuke found themselves alone at the table together finishing up their dinner.

"So… Sasuke-kun, what did you think of the meal?" Sakura asked.

"It was good..." Sasuke quietly said, "I will take my leave now."

"Oh ok, I think I'll stay up longer." Sakura smiled as Sasuke got up from the table and strolled into his shared room to where Naruto was snoring loudly.

Sakura got up from the table soon after and glided into her room and out to the balcony. She stood against the railing, peering over the edge to find that the bottom is so far away. The sound of footsteps made her turn; Koro was standing a few steps away.

"Mind if I join you Sakura-san?"

"Not at all Koro."

Koro joined her at the railing, "So what do you think of the view?"

"I find it rather stunning, how the trees clash in with the steep curve of the hill and how the river trails down through until it reaches a certain point and forms a lake."

"Yes, how true. It really is beautiful... but it cannot be compared to you."

Sakura looked at him shocked and confused, "What?"

Koro turned toward her, "You are, by far, the greatest beauty in this world." He raised his hand to her check and traced his finger on her cheek, cutting it in a curve making the blood drip. His other hand however, was mysteriously traveling up Sakura's shirt.

"You will be mine." Koro darkly whispered.

Surprised and highly aggravated, she steps away from him and slaps him hard across the face making the sound echo as it travels around. Sakura glares at him and turns around and she leaves the surprised Koro on the balcony. As she walks away she runs into Sasuke, he looks toward Koro and gives a dark glare to him and leads Sakura to his bathroom.

"This way…" He says and she follows obediently.

When they reach the bathroom Sasuke picks her up and sets her on the counter, then takes out the band aids. As he applies a band aid to the cut on Sakura's cheek, he notices Sakura staring at him.

"What?" He asks.

"It's nothing, but you were watching the whole time weren't you?"

"Uhm…" Sasuke's face turns a tad pink, "yeah..."

Sasuke finds himself staring into Sakura's teal green eyes, as Sakura finds herself uncontrollably smiling at him. Blonde hair breaks Sasuke's eye contact.

"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto whines.

"What is it Naruto?

"Don't being doing things with my woman!"

Sakura bursts in, "YOUR woman! I don't think so Naruto!"

With that Sakura leaves their room and enters hers, making sure the balcony glass door is locked so that any unexpected visitors couldn't come in.

--End Dream flashback--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so here's my second chapter - stupid Koro!

The writer of this story cooly walks up to Koro, she smilies sweetly with her beautiful smile and sparkling hazel eyes, then punches him in the face.

"Stupid pervert Prince!"


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Promise

**Chapter 3: Broken Promise**

Sakura awoke to a spiky brown haired ninja standing over her, with eyes of concern. "Are you ok?" he asks. And Sakura finds herself rambling that Sasuke has left Konoha to the ninja, who then reports the matter to Tsunade, the 5th.

That afternoon, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiiba, and Neji meet at the gate of Konoha with a very special mission; to get back Sasuke. As they figure out how they are going to plan their mission they come up with many ideas, and as soon as they are about to leave Sakura comes up from behind them.

"Wait!" Sakura yells.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaims.

"I heard the story from the Hokage. Sorry, but I can't take you on the mission." Shikamaru said, "Even you couldn't convince Sasuke right?"

Naruto became surprised and Shikamaru continues, "Seems like we gotta force him to understand, Sakura your job is done."

"What… Sakura-chan. You already met with Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tears swelled from her eyes and she began to sob. "Naruto! I beg you! Please…Please bring Sasuke-kun back." Naruto stared at her but she continued, "I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop him! The only person... who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you… Naruto. Only you..."

Naruto became sad, but quickly recovered with a smile, "Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke, huh? I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I can understand."

Sakura looked at Naruto and just wants to squeeze him for being understanding but then breaks into tears again, "Naruto… Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu."

"Don't worry! I'll bring him back! That's a promise of a lifetime!

And with that, Sakura saw the group leave on their mission to retrieve Sasuke.

* * *

I Know, it was short, but all the other chapters make up for it --' 

Did anyone notice how my story fits in with the manga very well? Except for the few made up parts... soon to many made up parts... hehehe


	4. Chapter 4 Falling Memories

Chapter 4: Falling Memories

Three years later…

The bridge broke from the impact of the explosion, the sound echoing throughout the forest and the endless canyon below. Two dark red eyes watched from the bushes, hidden to all, concealing his chakra. He watched the older ANBU ninja with black spiky hair and unusual attire call to the younger ANBU with short jet black hair with the regular ANBU attire.

"Sai, get Sakura!" He yelled.

Sai took out a scroll and quickly drew a strange bird and it came to life. He jumped off the falling bridge onto the bird, ignoring the unconscious pink haired ninja falling into the dark canyon.

'_Am I falling?' I feel weightless, and the winding ripping against my body…' _Thought the unconscious girl.

--Flashback--

It was mid-day and a team 7 meeting was being held. However, two strangers were there along with Naruto and herself. She learned that they would be having a substitute for Kakashi since he was on a mission, or so they say. And that a new team mate was added to take Sasuke's place, much to Naruto and Sakura's dismay. The two new men both had black hair, the younger, Sai, with jet black that was like a shorter version of Lee-san's and an attire that similarly resembled an ANBU. As for the other, Yamato, he had plain black hair that was held in place and old fashioned ninja clothes.

"Naruto, do you know this person?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"I'm sorry about before. I wanted to see exactly what the abilities of my new teammate are." Sai said in a way that sounded like there was no emotion, yet he was smiling, "After all, I need to know exactly how much I'll have to help out that little ball-less bastard."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Naruto yelled, really pissed and wanting to beat the crap out of his new 'team mate', but unfortunately Sakura held him back.

"Hold off a little! He's going to be our new teammate! You can't just fight him all of a sudden!" Sakura said holding Naruto back. "Although, you, you're not being all that friendly…"

"Ahaha… Is that so?" Sai smiled, "I like you type, friendly butt-ugly girls."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ASSHOLE!" yelled a highly aggravated Sakura with Yamato holding her back now.

--Flash back skips--

Sai Smiled, "Sasuke betrayed Konoha. And, despite being the weakling he is, he ran off to serve Orochimaru merely to gain power… He's a worthless low life, just like Orochimaru. So I hardly want to be associated with him."

Naruto steps forward, clenching his fists, ready to fight. But, Sakura stops him with her hand infront of him. "…It is true, teamwork is what's important."

Naruto starred at her in disbelief as she continued, " As for Naruto… Sai… Since he doesn't know you all that well yet, he did probably say a bit much. I apologize for him… Please for give Naruto."

"Sa…Sakura-chan..." Naruto was dumbfounded.

Yamato sighed, "I'm glad at least one of you is somewhat tolerable."

"That's alright; I'm not really offended at all." Sai smiled.

Sakura smiled, "Really? That's good." Sakura punched him in the face with her super strength and Sai went flying onto the cold, hard, cement floor; making it crack. Everyone was stunned and confused.

"As for me… I don't want you forgiveness." Sakura glared darkly at Sai.

"You sure tricked me… With that fake smiled of yours..." Sai said brushing away some of the blood coming from his mouth.

"You don't know a damned thing about Sasuke-kun. Don't you dare go trying to act like you do." Sakura growled.

Naruto stood, still stunned at what his cute and kind Sakura-chan did, but yet he agreed with her.

"The next time you go and say something bad about Sasuke-kun… I won't hold myself back…

--end flashback--

_Sasuke-kun… yes, that was the reason why they were on this mission. To locate Orochimaru's whereabouts and retrieve Sasuke… If only it had worked out like they planned._ Sakura's thoughts in the darkness were interrupted by the touch of someone. _What is this warm feeling? These arms around me, they're gently yet strongly holding me, in a protective way? Who is it that saved me?_ And that was all, after that moment her mind was put to ease.

He moved deep into the forest, away from the battle, carrying the pink haired kunoichi to safety. His spiky jet black hair covered his left eye, but his right was red with three small round figures within it; the Sharingan. Uchiha Sasuke stood there towering over Sakura's unconscious body.

'_Why did I save her' _He thought. _'It's not like I feel anything towards her. She was just a comrade, nothing more, nothing less…'_

**_'Or was she?'_** a voice inside him said.

_'Of course! That's all she was, and is…'_

**_'No, if it were true… then why did you save her?'_**

Before he could contradict the statement, he sensed someone approaching and heard rustling from the bushes not far from where they were. The rustling stopped and a figure hidden with a green cloak came charging at him in great speed. Sasuke was forced back, and pulled out a kunai as the figure approached him. They pulled out something, Sasuke was sure it wasn't a weapon, but Sasuke was still cautious.

In the blink of an eye Sasuke caught the objects in his hand when the person thrust them at him. The next second they were gone.

"A gift to the girl…" hissed the echoed voice.

When Sasuke sensed that the person was gone, Sasuke relaxed and sat by Sakura. He looked down at his hand to see two wrist bangles made of glittering moon sliver and gold, and jewels of sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds. Along with these was a necklace, more like a collar, of a light blue strap and a small jade circle outlined with silver with a symbol of a wolf with a star in the center was attached in the center of the collar.

_'She's look very pretty with these on…'_ he shook his head, _'No! I didn't just think that!'_

**_'Yes you did…'_** the other voice said.

_'This is stupid and pointless, It's obvious that I don't, and besides… I bet she has given up on me.'_ He smirked at himself before…

_**'You never know…'**_

Sasuke sighed; there was no point in arguing with himself. Instead, he put the beautiful jewelry on Sakura, wondering what the symbols on them meant. He looked at her, even when unconscious, Sakura was Sakura. He took his hand and slowly led his finger down her soft, pink, cheek. Sakura moaned, and Sasuke froze; jerking his hand away.

* * *

Oh darn! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter is put up... which may be in a few moments, or mayve i'll just get lazy and put it up later... bwahahaha 

Any way please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Cousins & OMG! No WAY!

Sorry everyone, i decided to update in a different way. I'm editing the story just a bit. Trust me, it's gonna be better. And after this I'll go back to updating at least once a week or two weeks, depending on what's going on in my life.

----

Chapter 5: Cousins & "OMG! No Way!"

---

'_She's waking up! Shit! Hide!'_ Sasuke jumped behind a bush and hid his presence.

His red eyes watched her sit up and reach for her head. Sakura shrieked at the sight of the bangles.

"NO!" She yelled, "They won't come off!" She was panicking now, for they really wouldn't come off. "W…who... who put these on me?" She was obviously terrified.

Her hands flew to her neck and she gasped, the necklace. The moment she touched the necklace, Sasuke noticed a teal light appear on his neck and a thicker version of the collar was around his neck, however, the symbol was different; it was a picture of a bird with a very long tail and a moon in the background. Her eyes widened, she automatically knew this wouldn't come off either. After a few moments, Sakura finally calmed down and stood up.

"I suppose there isn't anyway around this. How troublesome…" She sighed and stretched her hands out in front of herself.

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. An eerie teal light surrounded the bangles and they melded into her wrists leaving a star shaped scar in the center of her wrists on both arms.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Came Naruto's voice as he, Sai, and Yamato came to her.

"Where have you been?" Yamato questioned.

"I don't know, I awoke here just a little while ago." Sakura sighed.

Yamato's eyes were caught by the necklace, "Sakura, isn't that-"

He was caught off by Sakura, "Just can it!"

Sasuke watched them, quite confused on what was going on. He also figured out that the collar wouldn't come off of him.

"Well, let's go. We have to go a report this to Hokage-sama." Yamato sighed, "She'll want to know how the mission went, and that SOME people can't control themselves, can't help fellow teammates, and picked a good time to become unconscious…"

They walked back, making sure they took a different route than that of which they came on, and making sure they weren't noticed. As they trudged along Naruto kept looking back at Sakura.

He stopped and said, "When you're unconscious can you dream?"

Sakura looked at him, "You probably could, but I had a flashback…"

"What was it about?"

"It was after you came back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke." Sakura looked down.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto solemnly said, "I get him back next time…"

"Arigatou, Naruto... but remember, I told you that next time, I would go with you." Sakura grinned and Naruto went back in front of the group to yell at Sai.

It was nightfall by the time they reached a lake.

"Well, only a little farther and were at Konoha." Sai said, smiling.

"You two walk ahead." Yamato said slowing down to be with Sakura who was in the back of the group, looking down as she slowly walked.

Sasuke, who was still following them heard this and crept as close as he could to hear their conversation with out being noticed.

"You know Sakura, isn't that necklace-"Yamato started but was again cut off by Sakura.

"I said be quiet. If they find out about it, especially Naruto, he'll go ballistic!" Sakura hissed.

"You're probably right. Anyhow, may I see what it says?"

"No, it was meant to be unknown to me. If you were to read it, you might end up telling me. I wish to not know. And besides, you'd probably tell Hokage-sama wouldn't you?"

"Yes, however I will tell her anyway, but since I do not know to whom it refers to, I will not have much to tell her…" Yamato sighed. "Will you be needing any help? If so, I will be around, just come and ask."

"Arigatou… but please, leave me, I have something I need to take care off…" Sakura trailed off, and Yamato nodded.

" But Tsunade-sama isn't going to be very pleased either way of whatever we report to her." Yamato sighed.

Sakura looked at him, "And why is that?"

"Perhaps the fact that Sai was misleading and double crossed us only for us to find out that he had another mission to do; assonate Sasuke and have Orochimaru trust him. We were just lucky we made it out of there ok."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was true she had only seen Sasuke for a few moments and she got to see how he had matured and gotten strong as Naruto charged at him. But that was before she had fallen unconscious and was saved…by who?

"Uh, well, looks like Sai's done it again, I better go and hold off Naruto before someone gets hurt." Yamato said as he caught up to the two up way ahead of them.

Sakura thought for a few seconds and suddenly stopped, turning toward the forest, "Come out already, I know you're there!"

Sasuke froze, '_How did she know I was here?'_ right before he was about to step out from his perch, a figure jumped out before him. The figure was wearing all black, black cloak, black pants, even a black shirt.

"Ah… but of course, I knew you'd known I was here, as I would expect from you. Eh, Sakura-san? " said a gruff harsh voice.

"Quite. Now what is it that you want? I don't have all day." Sakura's voice became inpatient.

"But, can I not visit my favorite cousin?" he whined.

"I'm your only cousin."

"But of course, that makes you my favorite. Any way I've come for a rematch, after all you've turned the age of 17 now, and you know what that means…" He snickered.

"I do, but unfortunately, you've been beaten to it." She gestured to the collar.

"Ah Ha! Well, I'll just have to change my plans then. Prepare yourself; I'll be taking over now!" He hissed, lunging towards her with his long sword drawn.

Three figures popped out of the bushes and blocked him, rebounding him so that a tree cracked as he hit it. The first one had blonde hair which was put up into a long ponytail and her attire consisted of very unique clothing; including fishnets at the elbows, under her shorts, and at the knees, purple cloth covering her top like a halter top; showing off her shoulders and curves, she also wore black shorts and a black shirt with a cut down the center over them. The one on her right had her brown chocolate hair in two buns; her attire consisted of a pink Chinese fighting shirt and black Chinese fighting pants, but with, it was like her old attire but with new adjustments; this too was showing off her curves, but not as much as the first women. Next to her was a women with long black hair; this one had a white sleeved black jacket, and black pants; the jacket failed to hid her curves, this one was very beautiful.

"Hey! Moron, if you don't want to die, I suggest you leave Sakura alone." Called out Ino.

"Hell yeah." Ten-ten said, backing up Ino.

"Please leave Sakura alone." Hinata whispered.

"Another day, eh Sakura-san?" With that he disappeared.

Sasuke, who obviously saw the whole event, was stunned at how much the others had grown. The three turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Heh, Sakura, told you we'd be here if that moron or any other came back." Ino winked.

"Man doesn't that loser ever give up?" Ten-ten laughed, "I mean, we can sense him every time he comes near you…"

"Sakura…isn't that?" Hinata pointed out the collar.

Ino's eye widened, "No way! Who's the man? Is it Naruto?"

Sakura looked down and blushed, "Actually, I have no idea… I was unconscious when they put it on…"

"WHAT!" Ino and Ten-ten bellowed.

"You're kidding! That's messed up." Ino pouted, "Wait doesn't it say?"

"Yeah... but I'd rather not know…" Sakura sighed.

"Can I see?" Ino asked.

"Knock you self out." Sakura held still as Ino inspected the Jade stone.

Ino's mouth dropped, "Holy…" The other two came over and read it; they too let their mouths drop.

Sakura, unsure on what the silence was for and what the looks on her friend's faces meant, she asked, "What?"

They all looked up at her, then back at the name. They were speechless.

Ino broke the silence, "No way…"

"Yeah… I know what you mean…" Ten-ten whispered.

Hinata just nodded.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"N... nothing…I think we're just surprised…" Ten-ten said.

"And shocked…" Ino added.

"And speechless…" added Ten-ten.

"Perhaps…we should... uhm… head back to Konoha… and uhm... celebrate?" Hinata said nervously.

"Uhm…yeah…" Ino said.

"Yeah, we should probably celebrate this… and well, it is your birthday today…" Ten-ten silently said, still stunned by what she had seen.

They walked towards the Konoha gates, but Ino stopped and turned around to make sure her friends couldn't hear. "Sasuke, I know you're out there somewhere, so listen up. You better talk to her before IT happens…" With that she walked back to her friends and they went to Ichiraku's, leaving a very confused Sasuke lurking in the shadows.

----

And those of you who know ther series called "The Avatar", then you already know where i'm going -.- lol..

Next Chapter: Feelings!


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings

Here's the next edited and updated chapter, not much of a change though.

----**  
**

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

---

By the time the party was over, Sasuke had Orochimaru's current base in view. As he drew nearer, that's when he felt it. He fell to the ground in shock of what he was feeling. His heart was racing, he was feeling a very powerful feeling of sadness and distress… however, these weren't his feelings. He calmed himself and closed his eyes, and that's when he saw it.

---

Sakura entered her apartment, "Hello, I'm home!" She said, but the sound just echoed through the empty apartment. "Oh yeah, that's right…"

She walked over and set her things down by the bed, she continued her way to the sliding glass door and looked at her reflection in it. Her hand went up to touch the reflection's necklace. Sakura closed her eyes, after a few moments she reopened them and turned away. She let her back lean against the glass and she looked into her dark and empty apartment. She looked at the picture frame upon her night stand. Inside the frame was an old picture. It was a picture of team 7, the old team 7. Sakura tried to smile, but her heart just wouldn't let her, it felt like it was being torn, once again.

---

Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up. _'These feelings aren't of my own…'_ The pain he felt before from Sakura's feelings disappeared, and he continued into the base.

"Where have you been?" Said a harsh cold Kabuto, "Out training I bet, right?"

"None of your business…" Sasuke glared and the white haired four-eyes.

"Ooh, touchy, touchy…" Kabuto annoyingly said before running back to Orochimaru.

Sasuke went up to his room and closed his door, only to find a dark room. He walked over to the window and sat down in the chair, he peered out into the bitter darkness of the outside. He wondered about how Orochimaru would react if he told him what really happened, however his mind wandered elsewhere quickly when a cherry blossom floated and landed on the window sill.

'_Sakura…'_ He thought.

He got up and went and lay in his bed, soon drifting off to sleep.

When the sun rose, he was awake, just laying there in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was the words in his mind. He had the words of Sakura stuck in his mind.

'_I gave every thing to you.'_ it said. _'I gave every thing and yet you hurt me. You make my tears. You break my soul. What did I do? Did I not show it? Did I not tell you? My heart was breaking. You knew this and yet continued. Is that what you want? My broken heart. I gave every thing to you. Is this what you wanted Sasuke? Is this what you want?'_

This annoyed the hell out of him. He would have nightmares because of this. He hated it so much. "What the hell do you want from me?" he would yell. "Leave me the fuck alone!" Did this work? Hardily. The voices continued to come back to haunt him.

Sasuke sighed on his bed. The words went through his mind again. He stood up and went to the window. It was a dark day. He was in the fire country now. He was sure it was going to rain. He looked out his window and watched a couple of butterflies go by, dancing, spinning, in the air.

'_I love you with all my heart!'_

Sasuke fully opened his eyes. When was it the last time he heard those words any where? _'Damnit_.' he thought. His mind flashed to the girl on his mind, Sakura. "She didn't mean what she said," he said to himself. "It was just a stupid crush. Nothing more." He saw the rain begin to fall.

'**_A stupid crush…? What a lie…'_** The voice laughed at Sasuke.

'It's not like she actually loved me or anything…' He argued.

'_**Oh, how do you know? You are so dense. You think that falling in love will make you weak don't you?'**_

Highly aggravated now, Sasuke let his anger go to the boiling point, and he threw the glass on the table against the wall.

Sakura was walking down the street to meet up with Tsunade for her training, and she shivered. _'He's very mad…'_ She thought, afraid of what might happen.

Sasuke's rage decreased when he felt a strong sense of fear, a fear that was not his. _'Damnit! Where are these feelings coming from!'_

His density is so great, that he didn't even connect the mysterious feelings and the vision he had last night before he entered the hideout. Sasuke gripped the jade stone on his collar, and he wondered what effect this thing was having on him. But, his thoughts were distracted by a knocking on the door. He opened it and saw Kabuto standing in front of him.

Kabuto raised his eyebrow at the sight of his room, "Having another temper tantrum?" Sasuke growled, but Kabuto continued, "Orochimaru has summoned for you, he has yet to fill you in on your next mission…"

---

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office, and the Hokage looked up at her. The Hokage's long blonde hair was messy and there were bags under the eyes of her beautiful face.

"Ah…Sakura…" She mumbled.

"Up all night working again?" Sakura asked. "So what are we doing today Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh, yeah... Actually, I will have to cancel our session today."

"What?"

"You see, instead, you have the rest of the day off. However, in three days I will need you to go on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, there is going to be the annual party between the Fire and Wind countries."

"Didn't that start this year? So then how can it be annual yet?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Well, here, this scroll will explain what you will need to do. We will be expecting party crashers; however, we cannot let this happen. But, your mission is not to take part in that, it is to…"

---

Sasuke walked into the dark room and looked up to see Orochimaru sitting on his thrown. His face was bandaged yet again, and he was glowing.

"Sasuke-kun… I suppose you are eager to hear about your mission..."

Sasuke just nodded.

"Well, in three days, Fire and Wind are having a grand party… and our mission is to crash it."

"A party?" Sasuke asked, definitely not amused in any way.

"Yes, it is a masked costume party, which makes it much easier to get in…" Orochimaru hissed. "Kabuto will fill you in more… now go and prepare."

----

Next Chapter: A Party is Only So Much Fun!


	7. Chapter 7 A Party is Only So Much Fun

And here's the next edited and updated chapter :p

**---- **

**Chapter 7-A Party Is Only So Much Fun**

---

Night of the party-

The night sky was dark and the moon seemed to be glowing happily as the party began. It was a cold night, and it had been raining earlier that day. A lone figure dressed in a costume that was like what the Count of Monte Cristo would wear, but it was more like a vampire Count. And his mask was black with darkly colored feathers covering the edges, like a trim. The eyes, however, were a dark onyx. Sasuke walked up to the cascading doors and stared at them.

'_Why the hell am I going to a party?'_ He thought as he entered the great hall.

The hall was completely packed with people, from either Wind or Fire… however, there were some party crashers blended into the crowd. He walked forward and passed the hors d'oeuvre table only to see four men standing about it. The first one, had blonde hair and was wearing an orange lion suit, his face was the only natural part seen. Next to him was a fat man wearing stone-age clothing and his white/light brown long hair was very messy; sticking out all over the place. The two were pigging out. Standing next to the two was a tall man with brown hair held up in a wacky short pony-tail; this one was dressed like a traditional Samurai with clouds as his design. And the last one had dressed up as a human dog, his hair was hidden beneath two large doggy ears, he wore a fuzzy brown halter top that showed off his abs (-) and the brown pants he wore had a long doggy tail coming from them.

_'What morons…'_ Sasuke thought.

Surely, enough, he had a point. It was quite obvious on who they were. Sasuke looked beyond them to see a man with long black hair, with a band covering his forehead. The man also wore Count clothing, but he had more of a gentleman in black look. Sasuke notice that the man was silently blushing as a woman in front of him was trying to pry him off the wall to dance. She had her hair up in two buns and she had pretty Chinese combs in them. She wore an authentic traditional Chinese empress clothing, it was very much showing off her curves.

_'Hmph, I would have never thought Neji would change like that…'_ Sasuke smirked under his mask.

Sasuke looked away and turned around. He froze in utter shock. Three women sat on a couch against a wall. The one on the left was wearing clothes like Jeanie's (From I Dream of Jeanie); and it was outrageously showing off her body, her long hair elegantly drooping from her pony-tail. The one in the center was wearing a cute little kitty suit, much like Naruto's. Her long hair was curly and the cute cat ears lay upon her head. Her tail was long and fluffy. And the girl on the other end, was just gorgeous. She wore what you'd expect Juliet would wear to a party. It was a shoulder less dress, with many light colors of between pink, white, blue and purple. It had many layers, and since it was dainty and courtly, it just made her even more elegant. Her pink hair, however, was long and put into two drooping pony-tails, and was then braided down her back.

_'Whoa…'_he thought as he gaped at the woman.

He glided coolly to the girls and approached the one who caught his interest. He took her hand and pulled her away from her friends.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Sasuke said smirking under his mask.

The girl giggled, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

The girl giggled again as Sasuke drew closer to her, but she put her hand in the way. "Unfortunately, good sir, thy words come from but a play of two star-crossed lovers. So, ye must retract thou lips and give way, for we must dance!"

She took his hand as the next song started, the waltz. Sasuke was madly frowning under his mask, and he looked into her eyes only to find them shadowed by her black wolf mask.

"I know not how to dance." Sasuke admitted to her.

"Good sir, thou shant worry. You will get the hang of it." She said changing from the language of Shakespeare to modern day language.

"Ay, tis right fair lady."

The girl frowned under her mask, but she led him in the waltz anyway. Once the song was finished she swept away to her friends on the couch, who had mysteriously gained the company of the morons from the hors d'oeuvre table, and Neji and the woman who made him dance. He walked into the crowd and watched the woman he danced with from far away.

_'It was like I was drawn to her. Where the hell did that come from?'_ he wondered, _'That was definitely not me talking, was it? I don't even remember that stupid and pointless play. Shit, probably those damn feelings again.'_ He thought, _'Damn, I suppose I must get to work._

Sasuke looked back at the wolf masked woman, and he saw her looking through the crowds of people carefully; as if she were looking for someone. Sasuke saw her eyes come upon the Lion and the Cat out on the balcony outside. The woman moved passed the crowd to get to them.

----

sigh I read too many books. Anyway, much more in stock in my mind for you dear reader!

Next Chapter: Party Crashers!


	8. Chapter 8 Party Crashers

Dun dun dun! The Return of Koro! Must've gotten lazy when I originally wrote this...hm..

----

**Chapter 8- Party Crashers**

---

Sakura moved around the crowd to get to Naruto and Hinata, who were talking together on the balcony. As she approached they both turned around.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Sakura said worriedly.

"O... oh... uhm… no…." Hinata stuttered.

"How'd you get your hair so long in three days, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said gesturing towards her hair.

"Well, when Ino and I were training she used some sort of ninjitsu and my hair grew out, unfortunately all the stores were closed because of the upcoming party.

"I think it looks good." Naruto smiled.

"The others are looking for you Naruto; perhaps you should catch up with them." Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled under her black wolf mask.

"Oh, yeah, well see you later." He said walking off with Hinata by his side.

Sakura leaned her elbows on top on the ledge, resting her fists underneath her chin. She looked off into the starry, yet cloudy, sky. She took a deep breathe and wondered when the show would begin.

_'Where are those party crashers anyway?'_ Sakura wondered.

As she was about to continue her thoughts, her ears picked up a noise.

_'What was that? It sounded like it was coming from the Hokage building."_

Sakura jumped off the balcony and threw off her dress to reveal a black strapless shirt and black shorts with her kunoichi weapons. As she ran toward the sound she unbraided her hair, and when she got to the building she found that someone had broken in. She removed the wolf mask and replaced it with the mask Tsunade gave her, an ANBU mask. Sakura put two fingers on her lips and whistled a silent whistle and she entered the building.

She ascended the stairs to the room where scrolls are kept, and that was the room where the noise was coming from. As she crept closer she heard two voices.

"Hurry up before someone notices." Said the one with the harsh empty voice.

"Well, then help me…" Hissed the second one with the screechy voice.

"I'm watching your back." Complained the first.

"Ah, cut the bull, I wouldn't trust you to watch my back…"

"Don't trust me Tobi?"

"Well, what do you think Koro?"

Sakura's heartbeat began to get faster and the name "Koro".

---

Back at the party Sasuke has walked out onto the balcony when he felt the feeling of confusion come out of nowhere.

_'Who ever it is, they're in danger…'_ He thought.

He ran off in the direction of the Hokage's building, he had no idea why he was going in that direction, but he did.

And three pairs of eyes followed him in the dark, Ten-ten, Ino, and Hinata. They knew something came up, they all heard Sakura's silent whistle.

---

Sakura let out her breath after she'd been keeping it in for a few moments now. And she heard something fall to the floor with a thunk.

"What was that?" Tobi asked, alarmed now.

"Let's get out of here." Koro said.

"Not yet, we have to find the scroll for Itachi…" Tobi hissed at his companion.

Sakura's mind raced, _'Itachi…but that means… Koro is an Akatsuki__member!'_

"What is it that we're looking for anyway?" Asked Koro as he moved over to Tobi to help look for it.

"It's some scroll on the Tsuki Clan." Snorted Tobi.

"Tsuki Clan? Never heard of it."

"It's more of a fairy tale clan. But it seems to be more than that, more like a legend. You see the Tsuki Clan are very hard to find, they live somewhere and no one knows where. Legend states that they are very powerful." Tobi said gesturing as he said it.

"If their powerful then how come they're hiding?" Koro asked.

"Don't know, it's all part of the mystery."

Sakura couldn't taken it any more, her heart was racing like there was no tomorrow. And then she did it, she made a squeaking noise. The two men stood still, and jumped through the door to see an ANBU kunoichi with pink hair had been listening in.

"Look what we have here…" Said Tobi, "Looks like we found a rat…"

They laughed and slowly closed in on her. Sakura was starting to panic. The two men in front of her were both Akatsuki members, meaning they were both S-class. She had no chance against them, sure she had killed one before, but two? She barely survived the first time.

Sakura stepped back. "Looks like the rat wants to run away." Tobi said and in an instant he was behind her. "Too bad we can't let you live, I bet you're really pretty…"

---

Sasuke ran through the shadows and stopped to perch in a tree just outside of the Hokage building. He saw an ANBU cornered by two other ninjas. And that when he noticed it, they were both Akatsuki ninjas. Sasuke clenched his fist at the sight of them. He didn't know what to do, but he also did at the same time. The feelings of confusion were replaced by a feeling that was unknown to him. He looked at the ANBU, their mask was either a wolf or a cat, but unlike the other ANBU masks it was very carefully created and designed. But what really caught his eye was the ANBU's hair; it was the hair of the wolf masked beauty at the party.

_'Looks like their going to kill her.'_ Thought Sasuke, '_Why should I care if they do or not.'_

He snorted and saw three figures creeping up the wall to ambush the ANBU and the Akatsuki. And then one of them used a ninjitsu and the one behind the ANBU started acting oddly. He went up to his companion and punched him in the face.

----

Next Chapter: Mystery Man!

I slap Koro across the face and he goes flying into a wall. My eyes gaze darkly down at him and he runs away in fear. "H-HEY! Get your ass back here!" I yelled and go off after Koro, who is running aimlessly like a maniac.

Hey, Please review! (Punches Koro)


	9. Chapter 9 Mystery Man

Hey! Here's the next edited and updated chapter. Almost no change what so ever, just some spelling and extra stuff. Dun forget to check out the continued torture of Koro at the bottom.

**---- **

**Chapter 9- Mystery Man**

---

Sakura watched as Tobi walked up to Koro and punched him right in the face. She watched and realized by the wink from 'Tobi' that it was in fact Ino. At that moment two other women jumped through the window, one was holding Ino's body.

Sakura stared at them as she raised her eyebrow, "I see that you like your new uniforms…"

They all were wearing their costumes from the party.

'Tobi' then said, "Well, it's not like we had anytime to change, unlike you we couldn't put any kunoichi clothes on underneath our costumes." 'Tobi' rolled his eyes.

Koro quickly recovered from the blow and appeared behind Sakura. With a kunai in hand, his hand went down on her. It was too late.

---

Sasuke jumped through the window and took the blow from the kunai, protecting the ANBU. With blood dripping from his hand, he put his hand on Koro's throat and threw him against the wall with a ferocious force, Koro was unconscious. After that Sasuke disappeared making it so that no questions were raised. But he was unaware that all four of the girls had seen him in his costume and mask.

---

Sakura looked at her friends to see if they could explain what had just happened but saw that they all had the same look she did. Then they all looked at 'Tobi'.

"I suppose we should knock him out too…" Ten-ten said.

"Yeah, as soon as I leave his body beat the crap out of him, that way we have no trouble." With that Ino left his body.

With Ino back in her body, the four of them ganged up on him. Sakura got the first blow when her fist met his stomach. Ten-ten got the second with her foot meeting with the side of his head. Ino got in third with her punch from the back. And Hinata finished him off with 144 consecutive strikes to his entire body.

Once they were finished they called up some guards, however, by the time the guards came the two Akatsuki members were gone. And the four women went their way to their homes but stopped before the split up.

"I wonder who he was…" Hinata said, starting off the conversation.

"Yeah, he seemed familiar, but not familiar at the same time." Ino said recounting the event.

"He seemed dark and mysterious; I bet he's romantic…" Ten-ten said day dreamily.

The three of them stared at Ten-ten, "Are you insane?"

"What?" Ten-ten said coming back to reality.

"Never mind." Sakura sighed and her friends stared at her.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"When he appeared I felt that THEY were angry. I'm not sure why, but could it be that the one who put this on me…" Sakura was cut off by the stares of her friends.

"Could it be that Mr. Hunky Dark Savoir is the one who put the collar on you?" Ten-ten said.

They all looked at each other and began laughing. "I doubt it! Sakura was probably just feeling what HE was feeling."

"HE? Oh yes, that's right, you all know who HE is, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Well… actually, Ten-ten could be right… But, HE is somewhat like the mystery man." Hinata quietly thought.

"Well, you got a point there, but, HE isn't one to do what he did." Ino announced.

Ten-ten agreed, "You're right, if it were HIM then he wouldn't have done those things… at all."

"Unless he changed?" Hinata pointed out.

Hinata caught by her words laughed with the other two while Sakura stared at them. They continued to laugh until five men walked up to them.

"Why, hello there Mr. Lion, Mr. Samurai, Mr. Caveman, Mr. Gentleman, and Mr. Doggy." Ino said while whipping away her tears.

"Hullo there, Miss Jeanie, Miss Kitty, Miss Empress, and Sakura-chan!" Naruto jibed back. "Huh? Sakura-chan what happened to your costume?"

"Uhm… well, I went home early and went to train." Sakura said trying to come up with a logical lie.

"Well, any who, we better all be off. Shikamaru, do you mind walking me home?" Ino said rubbing her hand against his arm.

Shikamaru blushed, "How troublesome…" And with that he walked home with an Ino that was waving goodbye to her friends.

"Uhm yeah… Neji do you mind walking me home?" Ten-ten said nervously while grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Whatever…" he said as he blushed and was being dragged away by Ten-ten.

Chouji, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura just watched the two groups go off on their own ways.

Naruto was fist to speak, "Hinata I'll walk you home, come on Chouji!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and walked away with a madly blushing Hinata.

"A…ari….arigatou… n….Naruto-kun…"

All that was left was a dumbfounded Kiba and a silent Sakura. They watched the three until they were out of sight, then they turned and looked at each other.

"Might as well walk you home." Kiba said, gesturing his hand in the direction of her home.

----

I spot Koro running away for his life and I jump out in front of him. Glaring down at him with my cool icy eyes, "Where have you BEEN!" All he does is cower as I approach him. The next moment I disappeared and appeared behind him, and I take out a black leather whip and kick his ass to the ground. "Say my name bitch!" I laugh evily.

Sakura comes out from behind a tree, "Woah. What are you doing Mid?" I look up, "Oh, just torturing him. I told him to never come back into my story, and just look what he did!" Sakura just stares at him, "Can I join you?" I smile, "Of course, but you need to get ready for the next chapter honey."

Sakura sighs and hear head droops as she walks away. I watch her leave, "How about next time?"

Anywho, the Next Chapter 'The Conversation!' (Punches Koro)


	10. Chapter 10 Conversation

And another edited updated chapter that i did instead of doing ym summer work --' i'm so dead.

----

**Chapter 10- The Conversation**

---

When they got to Sakura's apartment building Kiba turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kiba turned around, "Uhm… do you want to come up and talk?"

"Uhm….-" Kiba was confused but was cut off by Sakura.

"You probably didn't get any food between Chouji and Naruto, how about I make you something?"

Kiba's stomach answered for him and he blushed, "S…sure."

Kiba followed her to her apartment and when she opened the door he was surprised to find it so dark and empty. Sakura led him in and closed the door while turning on some lights. Sakura walked into the kitchen while Kiba sat at her table and looked out her window. When Sakura returned with some warm miso soup with orange chicken with rice, he was looking at the picture on her nightstand and he turned to look at her.

"Uhm…"

"Yes?"

"Arigatou, the food looks delicious..." Kiba said.

He had the soup first and once he was done he looked up to find Sakura looking out her window.

"Hey, uhm… how come you live all alone?"

Kiba noticed the look in her eyes when she turned too look at him.

"It's a secret." She said smiling, Kiba knew it was a fake smile, she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes.

"But, wasn't this Sasuke's apartment?" Kiba asked.

Sakura nodded, "It was the only apartment available at the time, and besides I didn't really want some stranger to live here."

Kiba understood what she meant and began to eat the orange chicken with rice. When he finished he looked up to her and saw that she was looking at the photo on the nightstand, and she noticed he was looking at her.

"I have a question for you, how come you've never once said my name while I was around?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"I dunno, never really thought about that." Kiba shrugged.

"Oh…" Sakura's gaze returned to the photo.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Very much…" Sakura felt like she was about to cry, but she held it in.

Kiba could sense this and was starting to freak out, "Err…uhm… I didn't mean to bring it up…"

Sakura smiled at him, "No, it's alright.

"I makes me mad to think that he ditched us for his revenge, especially how he left you, of all people…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura was giving him a confused look.

"I mean, uh... He knew you liked him and all and he left anyway. You actually liked him unlike all the other girls. You stuck by him throughout it all, and yet he still didn't stay?" Kiba looked up and saw that his words hit her hard.

Sakura knew he was right, but it hurt to hear someone actually say it.

"Gomenasai…" Kiba felt sorry for her.

"It's ok. Nothing to be sorry about. No one could stop him…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"I bet that you could do it now!" The words sprung from his mouth before he could think.

Sakura smiled at him, a real smile. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. I hope we can talk like this another time, Kiba you're a good friend."

Kiba looked at her surprised and blushed. "No problem… well, I better be off. The food was great."

Kiba left her apartment, leaving Sakura alone once again.

---

Sasuke was walking back to Orochimaru's base when Orochimaru himself appeared before him. His eyes glaring at him.

"Sasuke-kun… where have you been?" he hissed, "You did not crash the party like you were supposed too…"

"I was distracted when I caught two Akatsuki members…" Sasuke responded.

Orochimaru smiled at him, "is that so? I suppose you took them out?"

"I got one, but the other ran off like a coward." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, perhaps another time." Orochimaru walked away from him and Sasuke was left alone.

Sasuke continued his way to the hideout but stopped suddenly and smiled.

_'They're happy, I can feel it… but there is sadness behind it_; _a loneliness…not like I care or anything..'_

_----_

_Next Chapter: Burning Love!  
_


	11. Chapter 11 Burning Love

HI! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 11- Burning Love**

The streets were empty and almost pitch black Neji walked with Ten-ten down them. Neji in his black Count attire walking with a Chinese empress, now that you wouldn't see everyday. Neji looked over at Ten-ten; the moonlight was glimmering against her skin. Ten-ten noticed him staring at her and looked at Neji; he looked away when she did; blushing slightly.

"What?" Ten-ten asked.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked back.

"You were staring at me."

"You're delusional." He said.

"Delusional! Hardily, you're the one who is dense." Ten-ten said crossing her arms.

He frowned at her, _'She looks really pretty, especially now…WHAT! No, think straight! My mission is to walk her home, I can't fall in …'_ His thoughts were stopped when Ten-ten and his eyes locked.

Ten-ten took his hand and dragged him in front of her house. "H...hey!"

She unlocked and opened the door, dragging him in and closing it. "W...what are you doing!"

The lights were off and no one was home, Ten-ten's parents are out continuing the party elsewhere. She pulled him into her living room and they sat on the couch in the dark room. They sat in silence as they both looked down.

"Why-" But Neji was cut off.

"You know, ever since we were put into our three man team…." Ten-ten trailed off as she looked up.

Neji looked at her, "What about it?"

Ten-ten moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes. But Neji and Ten-ten both looked away at the same time. Ten-ten got up and lit a fire in the fireplace in front of them. She sat down in front of it and closed her eyes.

"Ten-ten?" Neji called her name and she felt a tingle go down her spine.

"Yes Neji?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?"

They were silent again. Ten-ten continued to close her eyes, that was, until she felt an arm go around her waist and pull her towards them. Ten-ten turned her head to see Neji pull her close to him as he laid down next to her.

"W-what are y-you doing N-Neji…?" Said a blushing Ten-ten.

Neji put his finger to her mouth, "Shhhhhh."

Neji laid on his side and pulled her closer, and made her lay down on her back in front of him, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck; Ten-ten shivered at this. He used his elbow to prop his head up with his fist leaning against his chin, with his other hand her undid her hair and playfully ran his fingers through it. Ten-ten closed her eyes and smiled as she blushed madly, Neji being so dense, didn't even notice.

"How are you my Empress?" Neji called.

"Mmmm, I am good now, thanks to you…" Ten-ten said as she continued to blush.

"That's good…" He whispered into her ear.

Another tingle went down Ten-ten's spine as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. Ten-ten closed her eyes again and sighed as she felt him shift. She opened her eyes to find Neji's white eyes staring down at her. Ten-ten gaped at the look he was giving her, it was not emotionless like usual, but instead it was full of gentleness. Ten-ten's cheeks flushed a deep pink and before she knew it her lips went and met his.

When Ten-ten kissed him, Neji was at first surprised, but then he kissed her back. He put his arms around her waist, as she put her's around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes more and broke off. Neji resumed his place next to her on his side, stroking her hair gently.

* * *

Hehehe, Hope you liked the romantic chapter between Neji and Ten-ten... hehehe... please review! 


	12. Chapter 12 Engagement

Ok, Here's the next chapter... i'm tired. Enjoy... I need sleep...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14-Engagement**

The afternoon sky foreshadowed the next day, surely it would rain. Sakura was walking through the streets of Konoha and came upon a small café. She'd always thought it was cute and dainty, but she had never gone in there before, that was, until now. Sakura walked into the café and spotted Ino and Hinata. They saw her and waved to her, calling her over to them.

Sakura sat down just as Ino began to talk, "I wonder what Ten-ten wanted to talk about today. She seemed really spaced out today."

Hinata just giggled, "Perhaps, she had another odd dream?"

Sakura looked at her two friends, every Sunday they went somewhere and gossiped, today was no exception at the café. "Ino, how was you mission?"

"Well, it was alright, but it could have been better. Oh here comes the waitress." Sure enough the waitress was coming to them to take their orders.

"Hi there! What'll you have today?"

The three girls skimmed through the menu. Ino spoke first, "I'll have latte and some fettuccine alfredo."

The waitress nodded as she wrote it down. Hinata then spoke, "I'll have the chicken ramen with a tuna sandwich with a glass of water please.

Sakura spoke next, "I'll have the pasta salad with a virgin margarita." (That's what I actually had for dinner tonight)

The waitress left and her friends stared at her. "Having a bad day, Sakura?" A voice came from behind them.

Ten-ten walked over to them and took her seat. "No, just feel like one…" Sighed Sakura.

They sat and talked about their recent missions until the waitress came back with their drinks and took Ten-ten's order.

"I'll have the Teriyaki chicken with a Caesar salad and a glass of root beer." Ten-ten said.

Once the waitress left again and came back with Ten-ten's drink and everyone's food, that's when the real conversation began. Hinata was eating her sandwich and dunking it into her ramen. Ino was twirling her fork in the fettuccine and taking big bites. Ten-ten was eating her salad in small crunches. And Sakura was trying to eat an olive on her plate but it kept sliding around, thus making her stab the plate continuously until she caught the olive. Everyone was watching Sakura stab the olives, out of amusement.

Ino stopped eating and looked up at Ten-ten, "So what was it that you were so spaced out today?"

At this time Ten-ten was drinking her root beer, and when Ino asked her the question she sprayed the drink onto the table. "Uh…uhm…" Ten-ten was blushing.

"Well?" Ino said patiently.

Ten-ten leaned over to Sakura and whispered something into her ear. The when Ten-ten finished and sat back to normal, her face was pink, but Sakura had the expression of shock and naughtiness. Sakura's mouth had dropped open and when she noticed she closed it, and started to giggle.

"**Really?**" Said Sakura in one of those enthusiastic playful voices. "**Who** would've thought…."

"What? What is it?" Ino asked trying to squeeze it out of Sakura.

"Ten-ten, you should tell them. I have no right to tell them, it is **your** life after all." Sakura said before bursting into giggles.

"Well you see… last night… Neji was walking me home. And I invited him in, and my parents were still out partying… and well… it…" By this time they were all gaping at Ten-ten and she was poking the tip on her index finger with the tip of her index finger (the usual Hinata thing, but it's not Hinata who is doing it) "I lit the fireplace and sat down next to it… and…it… got….uhm….pretty….r-romantic…"

The girls gasped. "So then now you and Neji are…a couple?" Ino closed her eyes and giggled ferociously and Ten-ten turned pinker.

"Well, one down, two more to go!" Sakura said.

Hinata looked at her, "What?"

"Well, Neji and Ten-ten are together now… That leaves us with Ino... and you Hinata." Sakura paused and looked at Ino, "So who do **you** like Ino? Could it **possibly** be Shikamaru?"

Ino's face turned red and she stuttered, "N-no! W-why w-would I l-like a guy like," Ino said the next word dreamily, "Shikamaru…"

"Told you!" Sakura cheered and Ino's face lit up like a red Christmas tree. Sakura turned her attention to Hinata, "Now, describe the guy you like Hinata…"

Hinata's face turned, well, the usual color when Naruto was brought up. "H-he's… f-funny and k-kind. H-he is s-sweet and I l-l-l-like h-him a l-lot…"

"What does he look like?" Ino asked.

"H-he… h-has b-blonde h-hair…" Hinata stuttered.

"What does he like?" Ten-ten jeered in.

"H-he l-likes r-ramen…"

At the end of the sentence Sakura's face lit up and her mouth dropped, "YOU LIKE **HIM**?"

Hinata nodded and Ino and Ten-ten looked to Sakura, they obviously didn't know who it was.

"I guess that makes sense. You always faint when he does something to you, you turn red when you see him, and you stutter when you talk to him or talk about him… not to mention I see you at his favorite ramen place sometimes. You're the perfect match for…" Sakura paused,"...Naruto…"

"NARUTO!" Ino and Ten-ten yelled.

"What about me?" came a voice from behind them.

All of their faces went cherry red when they saw Naruto walk up to them with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. Neji however also had a cherry red face, of course from the sight of Ten-ten.

The girls just stuttered in unison, "N-nothing!"

Just then Ino started to crack up again, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her friends glared at her except Hinata; who was to busy doing the usual when Naruto was around.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he frowned at Ino, who was starting to stop laughing.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"It's nothing Naruto…" Sakura smiled.

It was silent for a few moments, and then Neji broke the silence. "We should be off…"

The guys agreed and they exited the café, but Neji ran back in. He ran to Ten-ten kissed her on the check and left. Ten-ten was going to explode from blushing so much. Ino started to crack up again and the others just giggled. By the time they actually finished their food Ten-ten had stopped blushing.

Ino looked up at Sakura, only to find a sad frown placed onto her face. "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura looked up, "I just feel… so left out. You guys have your love lives and are busy with the guys. And the guy I like… he left. I'll be the last to hook up."

Ino sighed, "Sakura, there is no need to worry. Sasuke will surely come back. If Naruto fails again, then we'll go and bring him back ourselves."

The other two girls nodded in agreement. "And besides…Sakura, you're the first one of us to be engaged." Ten-ten said as she chuckled.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled very wide when they looked at Sakura.

"Yeah I know. But it was an arranged marriage. I don't even know who it is." Sakura sighed.

"Then look at the name." Ino grinned.

"I don't want to. I think I might go into shock at the sight of the name. What if it's someone who is not my type, or is always mean to me; a.k.a. Sai." Sakura sadly frowned again.

"Trust me, you'll be surprised, but not in the way you mean." Ino chuckled.

* * *

Tehehehehe... there's one mystery somewhat revealed... no onto the other mysteries! Hehehehe Please review!  



	13. Chapter 13 Princess and Bodyguard

Sorry everyone, school's been hectic...fantastics is coming up, oh shit..i have to go to ameeting tomorrow...(sigh) i just remembered.Well here's the next chapter, i wrote it awhile ago but kinda forgot about it (slaps self) sorry about that, i'll write the next chapter right away, now that i'm in my crazy writer mood.

Continue reading if you get confused or you find this chapter pointless...at the end of this chapter it explains kinda of what's going on...

**Chapter 13- Princess and the Bodyguard  
**

Sakura ran up to the Hokage's office, she had been summoned for a mission. It was odd though, she always went on a mission **with **Naruto, but strangely he wouldn't be joining her on this one. As she entered the office she found the sensei asleep yet again. She probably is behind on her paper work, again. Sakura tugged on her arm, whispering her name. Well, after a few minutes, Sakura became inpatient and jerked Tsunade's arm and shouted her name.

The Hokage's head jumped up, "Wha-What? W-Where's the fire!"

Sakura chuckled, this was her usual Tsunade. "There's no fire and welcome to the world of the living." Sakura paused as Tsunade gave her a smirk, "So what's my mission?"

Tsunade handed her the scroll and Sakura opened it and read. "Are you serious?" Sakura looked up with an eyebrow raised.

Tsunade just nodded.

* * *

Summer nearing it's end as the leaves began to wither and cascade to the ground. The days had been getting colder lately, especially in the Country of Lightning. A girl was sitting on a bench under one of the changing trees, an apple tree. Her long silky black hair whipped around onto her lap from it's roots. Her eyes were sapphire blue; they were kind and caring eyes. The girl wore a light blue kimono with cherry blossoms and other light flowers planted on it. The girl herself was elegant, she seemed very fragile. 

She leaned back against the benches back, looking up into the branches of leaves, and sighed. She'd been tired lately. She's been busy with many important tasks, so busy that she couldn't take time to enjoy her visits like these. This was her favorite place in the area; it was quiet and very lovely with the pond only a few feet away. There was a rustling in the bushed behind her which caught her attention. The sound stopped and a tall man with short spiked brown hair appeared, his eyes were narrowed into a mess of grey.

He walked over to the girl and stood beside her, and said in his calm but clearly troubled voice, "This is where you have been? The others have been searching all over for you. Sir Yushu is very upset that you disappeared like that."

The girl looked up at him with pleading eyes. Her voice was as soft as flower petals, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you all."

The man reached his hand out, "Shall we return, Princess Asumi?"

"H-hai." She replied as she took his hand and he pulled her up and away back to the others.

Indeed, she is Princess Asumi, the Princess of the Country of Lightning, in the Hidden Village of Clouds. She wasn't at home however, she was on a journey with her committee to the Hidden Village of Sand, to met with the Kazekage; Gaara. The man next to her was her recently appointed bodyguard. Asumi didn't know much about the man, just that he is a very strong shinobi and that he doesn't talk much. Other than that, she knows that he is pretty handsome and hates to leave a mission undone or failed. But the odd thing she found out about him, it was during dinner… she gave him a salad… and his eyes widened to see the small circular red vegetable on his plate. Apparently, he likes those vegetables? Who knows. When she asked him what his name was, he said that it was Keita, which the Princess found to be odd.

They were nearing the boundary and were going to set off soon, off to Wind Country, but the Princess had left early in the morning to her current favorite spot. Keita led Asumi into the caravan that awaited. All they had to do was wait and journey through the lands to Wind. It would take three or four days until they got there, since the Princess wasn't much of a shinobi they were taking more time than necessary. Asumi sat down in the back of a caravan and Keita sat across from her. She rolled her legs up to her chin and closed her eyes. Keita on the other hand had one leg stretched out and the other somewhat like Asumi's, he leaned his back against the clothed sides of the caravan.

They had been traveling in silence for awhile and Asumi looked up at Keita, "Keita?"

"Mm?"

They were a bit closer than bodyguard and mistress, more like friends, or almost like brother and sister, she trusted him. "What do you think it's like in Sand? Do you know what Gaara-sama is like?"

Keita grunted, "Sand is like any other hidden village, it's just covered in a dry sandy climate. And as of Gaara, I'm not too sure. I haven't seen him in three years, he could've changed more."

Asumi sighed, "I see…"

Another hour of silence had gone by, at this time they were leaving the Country of Lightning, leaving it's safe boundaries. Asumi looked out and saw forest; it was full of animal life. She smiled at the sight and sat back down in her place.

A few moments latter and… "Keita?"

"What now?" He grunted.

"What village do you come from? I haven't seen you're head protector, so I wouldn't know."

Keita looked up at her, he thought carefully about what he was going to say, but why? "I come from the village of Sand of course. Where else would I come from?"

Asumi crawled over to him and sat right in front of him, "Because…" She lifted her hand up to the side of his face, "…your eyes say that you haven't been home in awhile, leaving someone you care about behind…"

Keita's eyes widened and then they narrowed, "Yeah, I left my sister."

Asumi blinked, "Oh, I see." She sat back into her place.

Many more hours passed and it the sun was finally setting as they entered a town. They had gone into the hotel where they had booked some rooms. Keita led the girl to their room, Keita had to be with her at all times; but she of course had privacy when the time was needed. Asumi went into the bathroom to wash up while Keita stood at the glass window, staring out into the dark night sky. When Asumi finally came back out, she was dressed in her night kimono. She noticed that Keita was spaced out, and she giggled; which caught his attention.

He turned around and looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing…" He smiled and curled into her bed, quickly falling asleep.

Asumi was always the first one awake, oddly enough. She awoke to another bright morning and got dressed quickly and neatly. When she was finished she looked over at her sleeping bodyguard. His brown hair was a mess and it didn't look like he'd wake up anytime soon, as it was four in the morning. She sat in front of him, as he had slept on his side on a couch. Asumi looked into his handsome cute sleeping face.

She sighed, "He's so much like…him."

It was impossible, **he **was somewhere else, he could even be dead. But the girl couldn't help but smile, Keita was so much like her lost love. How long has it been since he left, she did not know. If she thought of it, it would only bring her pain and misery for the rest of the day. She sighed a big sigh and stood up from her crouching position, catching something in her eye. Asumi stopped abruptly and leaned over him to get a better look. When she saw it closely a big smile crept onto her face.

Keita awoke to being jabbed with a stick, by none other than Asumi. He glared at the girl as he grunted. But she kept on poking him until he turned over, his back face her. But unfortunately she continued to poke him, making him growl and sit up, glaring at her.

"Good morning!" Asumi said cheerily.

"Hn." Is all he said as he got up and got ready.

It was the first time Keita had slept in the same room as her, but they both acted as if it was normal; yet kept privacy. They left the room and Keita led the Princess to the caravan where they sat the same way they did the day before. Each day was like the first, getting up and into the caravan, a long silence being broken by Asumi who asked strange and close questions, then silence and back to sleep.

Three days had passed since they left the Country of Lightning; they were almost at the Kazekage's domain. They were in the caravan yet again, as it was only afternoon. Asumi sat across from Keita in silence, but this time she invited one of her maids to join her. The maid had black hair and orange eyes; she was pretty close to the Princess, even closer than the bodyguard.

Keita grunted at the sight of the two girls quietly conversing, he couldn't hear what they were talking about; strangely he was pretty close and he couldn't hear them. Many hours went by and they still weren't at there destination, they would get there on the fourth day. The caravan stopped at another hotel, so far they'd been to two hotels and one regular camp site made by them. Keita took the Princess and stomped up to their room, he was either getting angry or nervous, but how could you tell? Keita was a man of few emotions and very little words.

Asumi crawled into bed, she was nervous about the next day. Tomorrow everything would be revealed. She closed her eyes, faking being asleep so that Keita wouldn't notice how tense she was. She stayed like that for an hour or two, Asumi noticed that Keita had been pacing after the first hour. What could he be thinking? Why would he be pacing like that?

"Shit… tomorrow's going to be a mess." He mumbled loud enough for her to her him.

For a very skilled shinobi, he sure lacked in the observation and sensing department, which was odd, because he noticed everything.

Keita continued to pace, "How am I going to plan this…?"

Asumi wanted to know more but she couldn't help it. She turned over and got up, surprising Keita.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"How can I if you're going to continue to pace for many more hours?" The girl mumbled.

He was taken aback, he notices everything, yet he couldn't sense her still awake; it was almost like she had shinobi skills, pretty good ones at that, but that was impossible. "Mm…"

Asumi approached him with a wide grin, as she walked closer he stepped back; until he was cornered. "You know…" She paused as she kissed him on the cheek, a great shiver passed through Keita's body. "You know, I have friend from Konoha." Keita looked at her questioningly. "She's been a bit of mess these past three years. The one she loved left her, he left her without saying much just a 'thank you'."

Keita's eyes narrowed, but Asumi continued, "I can't believe someone as great as you, hasn't even noticed yet. I would think that Orochimaru's great apprentice would be better than this after three years… Especially since it's you, ne, Sasuke?"

Keita was utterly shocked, he was in fact Sasuke, but what shocked him more was that the Princess began to cry. The tears swam down from her eyes, and she looked down at the ground, Sasuke couldn't see her face.

"Who are you? The Princess shouldn't have **any** shinobi skills…" Sasuke growled as he glared. His anger was rising, this girl in front of him acted like she knew him. She doesn't know him, no one did.

Asumi sniffed and she looked up. Sasuke's heart stopped as emerald green eyes met his black onyx ones. "It's me… Sasuke-kun."

Only one of his fan girls called him that, but when the Princess's voice changed… it was all too familiar. It felt like he was punched hard in the stomach. This whole time, the Princess wasn't actually the Princess. His mission had failed. He had never failed a mission, but how would he continue now? **She** was standing here in front of him; he never thought he'd see her again. He thought that their paths led into different horizons, but if that were true… then why is she here, now, in front of him. Sasuke's heart beat quickened.

"Sasuke-kun…" The girl lowered her head, "Run away from me again… I won't stop you at this point. But next time we meet, I'll drag you back home."

Sasuke's mouth opened, even though his face kept the same emotionless position the entire time. "S-sakura…"

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk in front of the pink haired kunoichi. She was smiling, she couldn't be prouder of Sakura. 

"Sakura, you did an outstanding job on your mission! You succeeded to fool everyone to think that you were the Princess, while actually she was the maid. You successfully took her to the Kazekage without any problems. You took care of some ambushers, and you noticed some spies out to kidnap her. Sakura, I am so proud of you!"

Sakura was looking down. True her mission had gone extremely well, but she had met up with Sasuke, her heart sunk as she thought of him. She continued to force a smile, but he eyes couldn't lie to anyone. She felt like her world was tearing apart again. If she had dragged him back to Konoha, then the mission would fail and the real Princess would've probably been killed or kidnapped. But if she didn't, she'd loose the lead on Sasuke, her only love. But Sakura was happy in some ways, at least she knew that he wasn't dead.

* * *

Ohhhh, If only, if only... What'cha think? Good? Bad? Either way, please review! Poor Sakura, her heart being torn like that, choosing between another's life along with two countries or her one and only love.  



	14. Chapter 14 Painful Memories

If anyone can quess at the first song on the top of their heads i'll dedicate the next chapter to them! And if you can find that song as a ringtone... i'll love you so much that i'll continue writing non-stop!  


**

* * *

Chapter 14-**

**Painful Memories  
**

The day was nearly beginning and Sakura found herself at their place, their special place. This place was where they met for meetings, their old bridge that overlooked the river. Sakura had walked around most of yesterday; or the day that she returned from her mission of switching places with the Princess. Sakura had been standing there for not a long time, but to her it felt like forever.

Earlier she had gone to the fist place they had trained together; there she walked around and stopped in the places she had once stood. She had also gone to her old school only to find obviously closed. After that she headed toward the ramen stand, much to her surprise Naruto wasn't there. Sakura had laughed when she remembered the three trying to see Kakashi's face; only to be interrupted by Ino's group. Then after that she continued going to other places that held memories.

Finally, she found herself at the place that they spent most of their time together; mostly waiting for Kakashi to finally come many hours later. Sakura was leaning against the railing with her arms folded resting across the surface of the ledge; her head resting on top of her arms. She stared out into the slowly moving, calm river. It reflected the sky above and herself. She'd changed a bit over the years, but, it's true that they all went on their own paths.

In Sakura's mind, many memories and thoughts flashed through her head.

* * *

I can remember that time when Naruto tried to trick me into thinking that he was Sasuke. I can still chuckle at the thought of seeing 'Sasuke-kun' kiss me; I can't believe I almost did. Also, that time when we were attacked by the Demon brothers…and Sasuke-kun came to save her, telling her to "Stay back". There was that other time when Kakashi taught us to climb trees with our chakra, Naruto and Sasuke stayed out so late that day trying to be as good as me. 

I sighed as I thought about how we defeated Zabuza and Haku only to find that Sasuke-kun was barely living. I can still remember seeing his limp body covered in senbon needles, and then I cried over him and he woke up telling me that I was heavy.

I smiled when I remembered how kind Sasuke-kun was to me when we had gone to Koro's kingdom. I hope I never see that perverted obsessonizer again! I frowned as I recalled our encounter with Lee-san. How Sasuke-kun lost to him and I was able to catch him when he fell. I'll always be there for him when he falls; too bad he never realized that. There were those times in the Forest of Death where we had our moments; especially when we had to find out if Naruto was the real one or not.

I shivered at the next thought. And when Orochimaru appeared and branded Sasuke-kun with the curse seal. I can remember taking care of both of them carefully and forcing myself to stay conscious. Then Lee-san came to save me along with the others; but they all fell. But then Sasuke-kun awoke and returned what they did to me. I stopped him and he returned back to normal. The curse seal scared me back then, and it still kinda does to this day. It scares me to think that it could put him in so much pain that he could die; at least I know now that he hasn't died yet.

Then I can remember how Sasuke won his Chuunin fights and how he ran after Gaara. I was so happy when I woke up to find that Sasuke-kun had saved me; but then only to find out that Naruto saved me. But they both did. Naruto took care of Gaara while Sasuke-kun remained by me, as if to make sure I was saved. They were both always there to save me. I can remember how Sasuke-kun challenged Naruto to a fight, almost killing each other…and me. I can remember diving after Sasuke-kun's body after Aoi beat him. Good thing Idate had Naruto still with him, as Sasuke-kun and I were useless until we got back up to the bridge.

And then… I remember the night Sasuke-kun left. I had cried a lot that night. He should've taken me with him! But then… what use could I have been back then? I didn't know what I do now. Now I have super strength, superior medical skills, fast speed, and my intelligence has increased. Now I am not as emotion as I was back then, but I always have a moment or two…like now.

I lifted my head from it's place and rested my gaze upon the sky. "Why?"

Why do I continue to be worthless? Why do I stay here? Why do I not go after Sasuke-kun after my recent mission? Why do I wither away here? Why do I continue to feel so alone? Why? Why? WHY?

I slip down to the ground like a doll. My legs on both sides of me and my head drooping as if I were actually a rag doll. Where is my puppeteer? Do I have a puppeteer?

"Why… why…?" I couldn't believe after all this time I'm actually breaking down again.

I can't do this. I won't break again until I'm fixed. I stand up brushing away my tears. I won't stop until I find him and drag him back, even if it kills me. I don't want anyone else to leave me, not now, not ever again. It's always so painful to loose them. I can still remember when I technically moved to Konoha, I was alone.

I turned around and saw the familiar face of a friend.

"You're late." I chuckle as he walks over to me.

"Indeed so." He chuckled, "You see, I was lost on the road of life."

He was standing next to me, "Liar." I smiled at him as he joined me leaning against the railing. "So what brings you our here Sensei?"

Kakashi sighs, "The same thing that you're out here for."

I look down and sigh. "I see."

We stood there in the silence until he broke it, "So what was it that happened on your last mission? No one seems to know, but no one even knows that something happened on your last mission."

I take a deep breath. I can tell that he's staring at me closely, he definitely wants to know.

"I... ran into Sasuke-kun."

He let out an exhausted sigh as he looked down. "At least he isn't dead yet. But what is Orochimaru planning now?"

I forced a smile as I look up at my Sensei. He seems to be worried about what Orochimaru might have Sasuke do next. I look back down at the wooden planks.

"Sakura…"

I look back up at him. "Hn?"

"If you saw him once, you'll see him again. Don't worry. Keep trying." And as soon as he said that he pushed against the railing and walked away.

My eyes just watched the retreating figure and I smiled. He's right. We'll meet again, our paths may lead in different directions, but they always run into each other eventually. Perhaps, I'll go home and take a nap; I have to check in with Tsunade at eight. It's probably already around four.

I push my self away from the bridge edge and trudge my way 'home', to my apartment. Technically it isn't mine, but if I do go home I can drown away in the smell that still exists there, **his** smell. A few moments later I find myself in front of the familiar dark door and I take out my keys and open it. The door swings open and reveals the lonesome dark room. It's almost as if it begged me home because it was lonely. I stepped in and closed the door, thus sitting down on the bed and flopping over on the side. This bed will always be comfy and smell like him, but it will always call to me. Somehow I am able to resist it's call and I sleep on the couch. Not once have I disturbed the bed where he once slept, but there are the occasional times that I could help but soak up his scent or sit on the edge like I am doing now.

I stand from the bed and stride to my bed, the couch and sit down on the dark cushions. I am tired, but I can't sleep. My mind is too restless now. I'm surrounded by his things, his scent, his memories. I haven't lived here long, but I've come to see this place as sanctuary, probably the same way he found it as well.

I turn to the glass windows and see that the sun was slowly arising from the horizon, but only to be covered by the dark muggy clouds and the rain that had just started pouring. It's almost like the sky is connected with my feelings, but I do not wish to cry. I'll continue to hold in most of my feelings until the time comes, Kakashi especially knows this.

I take a deep breath and lay down on the couch, picking up the remote at the same time. What was the last thing I watched? It was awhile ago, I cannot remember. I flipped on the small TV and pressed play to see what was in. I was greeted by one of my favorite things in the world (A/n: I LOVE IT!).

_Benkyuou dame demo. Kakekk, biri demo, kokutte furaretemo._

_Mainichi mainichi, shukudai wasurete gakkou de sensei ni shikararetatt._

_Iijan. Iijan._

_Iijan! Iijan!_

_Ryouri ga heto demo, souji ga heta demo, kuruma wo butsu ketemo._

_Mainichi mainichi, gorogoro daradara ohirune bakkari shiteitatte._

_Iijan, Iijam._

_Iijan! Iijan!_

_Muda na doryoku mo dossari shita kedo._

_Kagami no naka mitsuketayo kotae wo._

_Keserasera to mahout no jumon wo tonaete mireba._

_Fishigi subete ga kirakira kagayaitekuru._

_Itsumo to onaji nannimo kawaranai jibun de itemo._

_Sore ga ii no sa sekai de ichiban boku ga suki._

_Sekai de ichiban minna suki!_

_HEY!_

Or translated to:

**Studying is useless, always last in races, you're even easily ditched too.**

**Every single day I forgot to do homework and get scolded by the teacher at school.**

**It's Ok! It's Ok!**

**It's Ok! It's Ok!**

**Lousy at cooking, lousy in cleaning, you even crash the car.**

**Every single day you are idle and sluggish, and you nap all day long.**

**It's Ok! It's Ok!**

**It's Ok! It's Ok!**

**Although you put in a lot of effort, it's futile.**

**You've found the answer in a mirror.**

**Que sera sera! You try and chant the magic spell.**

**Miraculously everything shines prettily.**

**But as usual nothing changes by itself.**

**But that is fine, I'm the most loved in the world!**

**We are loved the most in the world!**

**HEY!**

I chuckled. I absolutely love this show, even though it was the shortest series in the world. Lasting about ten minutes long and in 26 episodes. The show itself was hilarious and cute; it always brought me some happiness. But in this case I still hurt but I was entranced by the show. After the ten minutes was up I decided that that was all for tonight. And after that I slipped under the three blankets at the foot of the couch and fell to sleep.

--Dream--

"_Father! Mother! Oniisan! Where are you?" A girl was sobbing in an enclosed office._

_A person from behind the girl patted her shoulder as the other person in front of the girl tried to calm down the young child._

"_Shhh. Shhh… It's ok." Came the soothing voice of the Sandamine._

_The girl looked up at the man sniffling, "B-but…Where is father?"_

_The 3rd sighed and hugged the girl. _

"_He's…out on a mission…" Replied the silver hair shinobi that was comforting her from behind._

"_W-where is Oniisan?"_

_Both the men looked at each other. "He's off with your father." Replied Kakashi._

"_Then where is mama?" The girl looked up questioningly._

_Again the two looked at each other. "She's…uh… out curing people." Kakashi said again._

"_LIAR!" Screamed the girl._

--Dream end--

* * *

I woke with a start. The first thing that came to mind was _'What the hell?'_ That was **not** my dream, it was someone else's. I could tell that whoever's dream it was hadn't dreamt of it in a while. I sat up from my bed in my pitch black room. I had the shutters closed making it so that no light could come through, but oddly there was the sound of rain outside. _'Rain? Again?_ It seemed to him that it rained on days that I thought of Sakura. I saw her recently, making it rain. When I left, the day after it rained. When I sat at the window and saw a cheery blossom sweep by, it was raining. Why did it always rain when I thought about that stupid worthless girl? He did not know. Perhaps it is a sign telling him that he shouldn't have left? Who knows. All he knew that the person that he seems to be connected to is really starting to piss him off. 

First the uncontrollable emotions, now the strange dreams. What next? A personality change? He sure hopes not. Just yesterday after I returned with my first failed mission and Orochimaru was disappointed in me, it was late, real late and I started having these weird flashbacks. Most of them were team 7 ones. I wasn't even thinking about them when they came to me. But what got to me more was that it wasn't from my point of view, it was from someone else's, I got to see all these things that happened in the past. For example the time when we beat Zabuza and Haku and I couldn't really move, I thought I was dead but I awoke to see **her**; but the only problem was that it was like I was looking through her eyes or even Tazuna's.

Whatever is going on, I want it to stop, and that's final. It's like I'm going on male PMS or something. The emotions hit me in a wave and I can't control them, awhile ago Kabuto could've sworn a tear escaped my eyes. Why the hell would I cry! Nothing was even going on Damnit!

A light tapping came from his door and an annoying voice came with it, "Sasuke-san, are you awake?"

Fuck. What a great way to wake up. First a disturbing dream, now Kabuto. I mumble as I stand up and open the door.

"What?" I glare at him.

"Now now, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kabuto said in his annoying voice.

"Shut up." I growl.

"Well, Orochimaru wants to see you later today…Sasuke-san where are you going?" Kabuto asked as I passed by him and left.

"Hn." Was the only reply Kabuto got.

I decided that I need to walk around to clear my mind. I hate his. When I meet that person I'm going to kill them for putting me through this shit. Because of that one tear incident Kabuto is always making fun of me now. I'll get rid of Kabuto as well. I turned a few corner and found myself at the entrance of their hiding place, I walked away from the camp and into the wide forest.

I won't ever return to Konoha. NEVER. Once I take revenge on my brother there is only one thing left to do. But Konoha won't forgive me, so I won't find it there; I'll find it somewhere else. Konoha has no importance to me. Unfortunately, my thoughts were disrupted by the sense of a group of three near by. Better go check it out.

I jumped away and spotted the three, they were Konoha shinobi; probably coming back from a mission. I sat in my perch watching them to make sure they didn't go towards camp. And they didn't look like they were going to, but one of them caught my eye. How could one miss the black bowel cut hair, thick eyebrows and green spandex? Some people never change. I bored into his back. I'd love to get rid of him, but that would mean us having to move camp again. Instead, I noticed him drop something without noticing. After a few moments they were long gone and I walked over to what Lee dropped.

What a loser. He dropped his wallet. It was thing and was dark brown, how ugly. I picked it up and walked back to my room. When I entered I threw it onto my desk and something fell out. A tape? What the hell. He's a moron. I looked inside his wallet and raised an eyebrow. Inside was tons of cash but… also there were tons of pictures of a person I hated with a passion.

They were old pictures, how'd he get the group picture of Team 7? That was the first picture that was there, the blonde idiot, the pink haired moron, and me with Kakashi resting his hands on us. This picture…I hate it. I flipped three of the pages and saw some more old pictures of her; when she had long hair and when she had short hair. I flipped to the next page and saw something different. It was a more mature faced Sakura with short hair still. Instead of her bright smile, it was replaced with a…forced smile? I flipped the next pages and saw the same thing. The last picture I came to was a festival one with all of them; Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Gaara, Canker, and Temari. Naruto stood next to Hinata with his arm around her. Gaara, Kankuro, and Shino all stood together as they stared at the camera. Ten-ten had her arm locked with Neji's and Kiba nudging him with his elbow. Ino had her arms crossed on Shikamaru's head as he kneeled. And Sakura stood there in her black with pink cherry blossoms kimono warding off Lee with her fist. Lee looking like he was trying to get close to her.

I threw the wallet across the room. Morons. They're so weak and stupid; all of them…except maybe Neji. They were all pointless. They weren't friends; friends are only fairy tales. I looked down and saw the tape. What the hell? I popped it into a stereo and played it.

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears?  
I can be so insincere   
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose?

And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day   
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How did we wind up this way?   
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes   
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes

And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way   
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world   
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way   
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world   
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smiles!

I was twitching during the entire song. I was almost as if Lee dropped the stupid wallet on purpose. WAIT! Oh shit. I think he did. He must have known I was watching them. Just great. What the fuck kid of message was he trying to send? That she's the best when she smiles? Who the fuck cares? I sure don't! "Love" Is pointless and it makes you weak. It's just something your mind makes up, it's not real. Stupid morons! I throw the chair across the room and it breaks into splints. GREAT! JUST GREAT! Now I need to get another fucking chair!

* * *

Sakura was walking towards Tsunade's office when Naruto came up to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He said cheerfully.

Sakura turns to him, "WHAT THE FUCK TO DO YOU WANT?"

Naruto jumps back with his eyes popped out.

Sakura blinks and realizes what she said, "Oh! Naruto! I'm so sorry! I haven't been myself since I came back from the mission. It's like a powerful force takes over me and it's currently really pissed off."

Naruto nodded, "I know what you mean. Ino's been chasing Shikamaru around all day! The poor guy hasn't had any rest lately."

"Really? Wh-" Sakura was cut off by a running fast Shikamaru coming up to them.

"Oh shit! Hide me hide me!" Shikamaru yelled.

"SHIKAMARU!" Came the yell of Ino even though she hasn't appeared yet.

"Be a tree!" Said Naruto and Shikamaru stood near the trees and used a Jutsu to look like a tree.

Ino came running up to the two. "Have you seen Shikamaru!"

The two shook their heads, "No."

"Damnit!" Ino was about to leave but Sakura whispered something in her ear and Ino calmed down.

Ino patted her on the back and Naruto and Sakura left Ino standing by the 'tree'. Ino sighed and walked over to the tree to sit against it. Once she did she let out an even more exhausted sigh and she layed down and wiggled at the bottom of the tree making her shirt unbutton.

_'Oh… my…god.' _ Shikamaru thought as Ino took a quick nap.

"Shika…" She moaned.

_'Oh my god.'_

After many moments Ino opened her eyes and whispered, "I'll go wait on the grassy hill that's perfect for watching clouds as it seems the rain has subsided for the rest of the day. Hopefully Shika will meet me there…"

Ino stood up and walked in the direction, leaving a nose bleeding tree…?

* * *

Well, i was in a hurry and i had to come up with something fast...heh heh...hope you liked it, the next chapter picks up where Ino and Shika left off.  



	15. Update

Hello, it's been an incredibly long time.

I would like to tell you all that I have a site now, and will be going back and finishing where I left off. If you would like to keep up with me, go to that site. Have patience as I edit, finish, and upload my stories.


End file.
